Touch it
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Severus and harry play a game of innuendo. A scene later has a STICKY spell hitting our favorite potions professor, revenge is the only thing to settle the wrongs... right? M sequel to come... challenge fic.


_**A\N: Another challenge fic.! :) Me and my slash/yaoi buddies haven't done one in a while... and I've been itching to do a fic.! So I called them up and we agreed we' would each put a challenge in a hat and whichever was pulled would be the first of six consecutive challenges. Luckily, Reany has good picking skills and picked mine! :) Still looking for a beta...**_

_**Challenge parameters: Embarrassment, (along the lines of) a song fic. [can be based off a song], HP fandom, slash or fem-slash, Possible AU and OOC, optional twists; kinks, first time... etc.**_

_**My pick: Slash, Snarry**_

_**Title: Touch it**_

_**Song: Touch it by Monifa (I love this song! =))**_

_**Note: Just go with my plot. It works better when an author has free reign... I tried to make this have little OOC... I don't really know how I did on that part... lol. **_

_**~Does anyone know a good Blaise/Ron story (With some smut)? Id appreciate it if you sent me in a good direction. :)**_

"Such a dainty grip Potter." Harry looked up from his wand to meet the eyes of his defense against the dark arts teacher: Severus Snape. He scowled inwardly at the man, wondering why the greasy git had to criticize everything, but he could play this game now- he could play this game very well.

"Would you like me to _grip it tighter_, professor?" Snape stared at Harry for a few moments as he watched the boys hand tighten over the end of his wand- readjusting it while stroking the tip of his holly wand, taking a more firm and strong grip on the base of the wood. The dark professor stared on as Harry pointed his wand threateningly at the man- a ghost of a smirk gracing his lips. "Professor?" he asked again and the mans eyes narrowed a fraction, alight with something and purred "Precisely."

Harry knew his professor had caught on quickly to the jibe, the man knowing Harry was trying to play- play with fire, that is. Snape smirked ever so lightly and walked around Harry- there was a master to this game, and the master was on the prowl for some fun.

As the D.A.D.A. class watched the interaction, they where no where near close to the fire on stage- none of them close to warm, except one.

Draco Malfoy.

The blonde boy watched on- warm- a spectator to the raging fire on stage. He watched his godfather circle his rival and felt pity for Potter- the boy started what he wasn't going to be able to finish. Draco had seen his godfather and father play this game many times- both going wit to wit and slur to slur- he never really understood it until about two years ago, and knew his godfather was master over his father. Draco knew if his godfather could best his father than Potter had no chance at all.

"Sir, why must I hold it so _tightly_?" Snape stopped momentarily- _Potter that bold?_ He thought, smirking as he answered- "You do not want to _lose _your grip as your _work it _around in _battle_, now do you Mr. Potter?" Harry frowned as he was bested and spoke without thinking "If you do lose your grip, sir, cant you use it with other body parts?" he bordered on stupid and being caught, but knew only a select few would catch on.

Snape was taken aback by the comment and stared at Potter briefly before formulating a sentence "If you had that level of _skill_. None of you impudent _children_ would know any skill in that field." Harry wanted to grin- he had Snape where he wanted him.

Draco almost chocked at the words coming from Potter and his god fathers mouth- they could be caught- but what was that look on Potter's face? The boy surely did not think he won, did he? Draco was caught off with Potter's next line- feeling his hormones dive bomb at the words flowing from Potter's lips.

"...Unless some of us know how to use wandless magic, which only requires the use of your _mouth_, professor, and I for one have _experience_. With your sarcasm one would think you also know how to use your mouth."

That comment struck Severus in the groin- his cock beginning to harden at the implications and responded "As that may be, but you where trained to _use your mouth_ and not your _wand_."

_Damn. _Harry thought- he walked himself into that- but his comment slightly overrode that of Snape's, and at that thought Harry twirled his wand "Unless you are well skilled in using both your _wand _and your _mouth_ at the same time." Snape knew he was caught and spoke rather huskily "Yes, well skilled indeed, and do you think that _you_ are well skilled while doing both?" Harry smirked "It would be slightly _difficult_, but I can manage."

Snape was rock hard by the time Potter finished speaking, and more seductive than he would have liked, purred "Then let us put you to the test." The dual implications sending Harry spinning into a fit of lust. "Mr. Malfoy, wards, if you will?" The flustered blonde hopped from his seat- walking awkwardly to the side of the dueling stage before drawing his wand and casting shield on the stage.

He looked up at his godfather to see him staring back, smirking lightly- the tinge to his pale cheeks probably growing as he watched his professor turn away from him to Potter. He idly wondered if Potter _could_ follow up on the double implications, let alone the first set. Even though they where in their eighth year, it would still be hard to preform wandless magic and magic with the use of your wand- that meant doing double spells at the same time.

Harry smiled lightly as he took his stance, watching cautiously as Snape took his stance. Suddenly Snape was launching an array of stinging and burning hexes- making Harry put up a shield or be hit.

Harry decided to put up a show- and as Snape threw a few more hexes the boy put up three separate shields before voicing a stinging hex and waving his wand to throw a pinching hex at him. The boy panted with the effort as Snape easily blocked the two hexes. Harry assessed what needed to be and decided to layer his shields- weakest to strongest, strongest closest to him.

He wandlessly and speechlessly placed light exploding hexes on each shield and just as Snape threw a multitude of spells Harry couldn't remember. He reacted quickly and sent a universal counter charm to hit each spell thrown at him before sending a few of his own- Snape countering by shielding himself with little effort.

Harry began to become irked at the mans shields and sent an array of spells and hexes at the man- and just as his shield went up Harry pushed his shield away from him and at the man. Snape was hit after the second shield exploded against his own- not anticipating the third- and it hit him, sending him to the ground. Instantly Harry waved his wand in a slashing movement- giving Snape's robes a disappearing act to see the tight slacks and button down shirt beneath them, his spoken spell giving Snape glasses.

His third achievement- his speechless spell- was delivered just as the man hit the floor, giving the man what he thought wasn't possible, and making him cry out in a husky voice.

Harry, panting, stood from the hunched position he found himself in and stared, shocked at Snape as the man sat on the floor-shuddering lightly as he stared- shocked- at Harry. The man not being able to figure out how it was even possible what the brat managed to do- Harry not even believing his spell had worked in the first place.

Not only did Harry do a wandless spell and a spell with his wand at the same time- not seconds before and after- but managed to cast a spell with his wand, without his wand- and just willing his magic to do as he pleased. To say he was amazed was an understatement.

He had successfully given Snape a new look (well, one that _he _hadn't seen) and glasses- which made him look sexy- but made him _come_ via a spell. He felt slightly giddy and guilty- awaiting his punishment... or _punishment._

He giggled slightly at that and watched as Snape stood slowly, brushing himself off- looking at Harry with a blank expression. Suddenly Snape's voice escaped the mans lips- booming through the room "Class dismissed." as elegant hands removed the glasses from his hooked nose. Harry sighed in relief and hopped down from the stage- gathering his bag before heading to the door and just as he was about to leave he heard: "Potter, detention. Stay." and sighed.

Harry swallowed thickly as he watched his classmates leave- and just as he courteously shut the door, turning to face his professor- he was hit by a spell. He cried out from shock- but that shock was quickly replaced with a whimpering moan as he slumped against the door- arching against the wood while shuddering, twitching as a spell induced climax ripped through him.

Moments passed and he came down off of his forced high to see Snape standing a few feet from him with a shocked half smirk on his face "Not as good as the real thing, hm?" The man asked and Harry panted a few seconds before swallowing and answering "Wouldn't know." He said- eyes glazed, body against the door to the hallway from the D.A.D.A. class room.

Snape, more shocked than before, advanced on harry- pressing there bodies together and alerting Harry of the mans raging erection- before leaning down and whispering huskily into the boys ear "A virgin, are you, Mr. Potter? I find that highly unbelievable." Harry was hard pressed not to whimper at the contact- but did so anyways, not being able to help himself, asking "Care to find out?" as he carefully threaded his fingers in his professors hair- shyly kissing his teacher on the lips.

Severus growled with a possessive air and pressed their lips together tighter- Harry moaning at the feel and shifted- his cock growing to full hardness as his professor kissed him like he had never been kissed before, their lips parting and their breaths mingling as they panted. Quickly- Severus delved into the boys mind- being the rude git he was- and found nothing sexual but pornography.

He had soon pulled out of Harry's mind with a groan and the boy whimpered- knowing what the man had done. Harry bucked his hips into his professors and licked the mans cheek before speaking "Fuck me like those pictures."

… and Severus had no choice, only to comply- he was the master of this game and was on the prowl- he had his new play mate, and was possibly becoming a second to a new master- Harry.

_**A\N: No sex... bummer... maybe a sequel is in order? If I get lots of yummy reviews ill put a sequel up with AAALLLL the sexy sex... aha. :) Multos amas~ SSOTVDG **_

_**P.S... there's probably going to be mega embarrassment in the smex... so ask wisely. :)**_


End file.
